Therapy For a Young Teen
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny died at age fourteen, or did he? Years later Jazz has her first job as a Therapist, as she comunicates with her first students, she realizes one is Danny, but which one?
1. Prologue A dead teen who's not

**Here's my Prologue of my story, I hope you like it. Just so you won't be confused, every fan fiction I write will be after the show, not my fan fictions, unless it's a sequel. This one, you'll love, review please.**

Jazz could hear the rumbling of the building as she went to find Danny. Soon Jack and Maddie blasted through the halls as they looked at Jazz.

"Jazzy pant, you have to get out of here, the whole place is gonna blow!" warned Jack as he grabbed Jazz.

"But what about Danny!" cried Jazz.

"I'm sure he already escaped," rushed Maddie, "right now we don't have time for checking, we have to get out of here."

Jazz somehow had a feeling that Danny was still there somehow. She tried to think that he escaped, but she just couldn't. When Jack, Maddie, and Jazz got out of the building, Jazz went to Sam and Tucker quickly.

"Where's Danny!" cried Jazz.

"I thought he was with you," said Tucker as Jazz's face was filled with horror as she turned back where the building was.

"Mom! Dad! Danny's still in the building!" cried Jazz as Jack and Maddie looked back with a shocked look on their faces as the whole place blew up sky high.

Jazz looked at the blown up building crying on her parent's shirt with knowing that her brother was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, a fireman looked around and saw a fourteen year old boy lying on the ground. The boy had black springy hair with a white and red shirt and blue jeans. He laid there unconsciously as the fireman took his walkie talky.

"We've got a man down! hurry, we need to get him to the hospital pronto!" called the fireman as you can hear hospital trucks and policeman.

When they got the boy to the hospital, he kept laying there as the doctor went to the fireman to inform him.

"Do you know the boy's name?" asked the doctor.

"No, I just found him lying on the ground, why?" asked the fireman.

"He needs to be in a coma, the explosion was so massive, it knocked him out completely. It also gave him some memory loss," explained the doctor.

"When the boy wakes up, ask him his name. If he doesn't remember his friends or family, take him to a foster home ok," ordered the fireman.

"If you wish," said the doctor as she looked at the black haired boy who was sleeping away.

As you get closer to the black haired boy, who you know is Danny Fanton, you see him sleeping and soon you hear a scream, which you know was from him, "Ahhhhhh!" but he's still sleeping without movement.


	2. The first day on the job

**Ok, here's where the mystery begins. Danny is one of the two boys that are shown here, who is he? I'm not telling you, lol you have to keep reading to see if you're right. If you think you know, you can say which one, but I won't tell you, you have to just keep reading lol (sticks out tough).**

You can see two boys on the computer, they have black hair with light blue eyes. The only difference was that one had bleached hair on the top and one didn't. The bleached hair one was Mike, he wore a blue T-shirt with red coating and black jeans, while the other was Dav, he wore a white tank top with a red collar and blue jeans. Dav was on the computer tiping some things, soon the screen showed "NOT FOUND."

"Great, back to square one!" crossed Mike, "I'm just getting sick of these dead ends."

"Well, I'm not giving up, I know my parents are still out there, ever since I got out of the hospital, I haven't given up on them and I'm not ready to give up now!" said Dav.

"At least you have parents, mine are dead. I'm only helping you, so you can find your parents instead of living in a world of misery," said Mike.

"At least you only had one year taken away, I had five years," smiled Dav.

"Yeah...well, I guess you're right about that," crossed Mike.

"I'm glad we're friends, you're the only friend I have that knows what I'm going through," smiled Dav.

"But that's because we don't remember our parents cause of our amnesia, we were in a coma...well you were in there for five years while I had mine for one, and we don't have parents...at least one of us," cried Mike.

"How'd your parents die again?" asked Dav.

"An accident...don't wanna talk about it," wept Mike as he looked out the window and closed his eyes, "why did you have to leave me?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jazz's home OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz woke up by the early morning sun as she rushed down for breakfast. She waited for Jack and Maddie to come down, since it was her first day on the job as a therapist.

Jack and Maddie came down as their daughter stood up and said, "can you believe it! my first day on the job!"

"I'm so proud of you honey," smiled Maddie.

"Yeah," smiled Jazz as she suddenly looked down, "if only Danny could see this."

Jack would never forget the day the building exploded with Danny still in the building, his tear started dripping down as he quickly wiped it and smiled, "Yep Jazzy pants, I'm sure wherever he is, he's happy for you."

Jazz smiled as she took her notebook, and finished her breakfast as she explained, "I'm gonna be talking to two collage boys name Mike and Dav. One has a family loss problem and the other has a talk problem."

"What do you mean a talk problem?" asked Maddie.

"He's not comfortable in telling how he feels, he's always keeping secrets from people," answered Jazz.

"Really," cocked Maddie.

"Yep, I need to talk to them about their problems and get through to them. It takes a while, but I think I can get through to them," smiled Jazz.

"Well...good luck on your first day at your job," smiled Jack as Jazz went out the door.

Jazz was so exided about her first day at her job, and with two collage boys, this would be her day. She still thought about the day her little brother Danny died the day of the explosion, everyday she'd cry about her brother. She had hoped he was still alive, even today, and somehow she always looked out the window and said good night to him every night before she went to bed. He always called her back, she even had visions of him coming back someday. Then again, was he really still alive, she didn't know. All she knew was that he was always in her dreams and heart as she went inside the car and drove to work.

"My first day at my job, can you believe this. If only you could be hear, I miss you little brother," smiled Jazz while driving.

"I miss you too Jazz," Jazz heard her brother inside her head as she kept driving in her car.


	3. I saw Danny!

**Here's my next chapter where Jazz meets Mike and Dav, and Danny is. I'M NOT TELLING LOL.**

Mike and Dav went inside the therapy room where they were gonna meet Miss. Fanton. Dav was nervous, as always Mike put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. Soon Miss. Fanton came in, she had light brown hair that went strait down her back with a headband and a suit on her.

"Ok boys, tell me your names and let's get started," smiled the therapist.

"Names Mike," smiled Mike as he pointed to Dav, "and that's my pal Dav."

"Which one of you has family loss?" asked Jazz as she got her notebook.

"Dav here," smiled Mike, "He's the shy one, I'm the secretive one."

"I see, Dav your foster parents informed me that you miss your family and is determined to find em," cocked Miss. Fanton.

"Yeah, I was in a coma for five years, I know my parents are still alive, just hadn't found me yet," explained Dav.

"Hm I see, what does your family look like?" asked Miss Fanton.

"Not sure, I can't remember, it's all a blur, but you do kinda look like my older sister, but I know you can't be her," smiled Dav.

"I see," noted Miss Fanton as she looked right over to Mike, "Mike, it says here that your family died from an accident andyou weretaken to a hospital, you never speak of your family, who they are, and what they look like..." explained Jazz.

"I don't remember my family, I know they're dead," crossed Mike trying not to show emotion.

"You also don't like to talk about your family. How did exactly your family die?" asked Miss Fanton.

"Well...I was inside trying to get them out, but I couldn't find them and soon I heard a bang and everything went black," said Mike.

"What were you inside and what did you try to get them out of?" asked Miss Fanton.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it," cried Mike as soon as he crossed his arms.

"Uh, mind if we go outside, it's a little chilly in here," said Dav as he looked at Mike.

"Ya...yeah," shuddered Mike as the two boys got out.

Jazz looked as the boys went out the door. Somehow, she knew one of the boys was Danny, she just knew it from the ways he was acting. She heard someone screaming out the window as she could see it was Box Lunch. Jazz opened her window to see if her brother was gonna be in action. Then she saw and older collage ghost with white hair with some dark places on the top, glowing green eyes, and a black suit with white gloves, boots, belt, and a DP logo. Jazz knew that had to be her brother Danny as she saw him fly to Box Lunch.

"Beware, I am Box Lunch, control of all lunches, boxes, and squares!" shouted Box Lunch.

"Man, you're lamer then your parents," rolled Danny as he punched Box Lunch in the chest and flew, went intangible through the ground.

Jazz quickly closed her window and reached her cell phone.

"I better call Tucker and Sam," whispered Jazz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO after the fight with Box Lunch OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dav and Mike were riding in the car back to their house as Mike sat soaked with a scowled look on his face.

"Well, that was sure pleasant," crossed Mike.

"You're only saying that cause Box Lunch dumped a bucket of milk on you," laughed Dav.

"It's not funny," smirked Mike.

"Oh come on, that was totally funny," laughed Dav.

"Do you know what would be funny, is if I squirted some mustard on you, tied you up, and feed you to the dogs," smiled Mike, "now that would be funny."

"Oh come on, I'm just haven a little fun," smiled Dav.

"Look, I just need some time for a while, how bout we try to look for your parents," smiled Mike as he squirted the milk off his hair.

"Sure dude," Dav smiled back.


	4. Danny's discovery

**Here's my next chapter, I hope you like this one. I'll put Mike and Dav in this one too.**

Sam just stood there in shock along with Tucker as they could not believe what they just heard.

"You mean Danny is one of your students?"asked Sam.

"Yes, he must've been in a coma after the explosion, not to mention had amnesia," shrugged Jazz.

"Well, that explains why he didn't come back, how do you know he's the one? There are two boys, and they both look like Danny," pointed Tucker.

"The other is defiantly not Danny, I checked," said Jazz, "If I communicate with Danny, then maybe I'll get more answers." said Jazz.

"You think?" cocked Sam, "You know how stubborn he is."

"I know my brother, he'll know when I communicate with him," smiled Jazz as she then looked down, "I hope."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mike and Dav OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Another day, another dead end," rolled Mike.

"Well, we'll find them in no time, I'm sure," smiled Dav.

"Yeah, and the meeting with Jazz," smiled Mike.

"Oh yeah I...hey, how'd you..." asked Dav.

"It said her full name on her name tag...du," crossed Mike.

"I know but still, why call her Jazz instead of Miss Fenton?" asked Dav.

"It's easier to spell, and I like the name," smiled Mike.

"Guess you have a point," rubbed Dav, "but at the confrence, we call her Miss Fenton."

"Deal," smiled Mike as the boys did a secret handshake, "and I still wonder why you're stubborn."

"Hey, you're stubborn too," crossed Dav.

"But not as much as you are," smiled Mike.

"You're the one who's more stubborn then me," crossed Dav.

"Whatever, you're still stubborn and overprotective," squinted Mike.

"Are you gonna speech how stubborn I am or are you gonna look for my missing family?" rolled Dav.

"Sorry," apologized Mike.

"That's ok buddy," smiled Dav as he typed on the computer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You can see everything was dark and the whole place looks like hasn't been taken care of for years as you see Skulker busting through the wall. He's looking around the place as he glances at everything. Soon, you see Box Lunch coming into the scene, she's not working for Skulker, but is a messenger for him, she works for herself.

"What's the news Lunch," smirked Skulker.

"The halfa has returned," narrowed Box Lunch, "but he doesn't remember."

"Interesting, looks like I will have his head for my trophy," smiled Skulker.

"That's gross," cocked Box Lunch.

"Does everyone have to mention it," rolled Skulker as Box Lunch crossed her arms.

"I'm going home, BEWARE!"flew Box Lunch as Skulker narrowed.

"The whelp maybe powerful then the last we've met, but he's still gonna be in my trophy case," smiled Skulker, "but I'll have to test to see how powerful the whelp is, and then I can strike, and use his head as a tenter ball."


	5. The talk with Mike and Dav

**Here it is, both boys will have dreams/nightmares, so it won't be too easy to figure out which boy Danny is...nope still not telling. Muhahahahahaha! Reviews please!**

Mike saw everything in his eyes as he tried finding his parents. He knew somehow they were in there, but he couldn't find them, he called their names, but there was no answer as he heard something and everything went black. Mike woke up rubbing his eyes, he saw he was in his room as he saw it was three in the morning. He felt like a rubber bag as he swung out of bed to get a glass of milk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dav's dream OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dav looked around the building and was lost. His family escaped from the building, but he didn't. The place was gonna blow up sky high for all he knew, he called as loud as he could as he ran around in circles, then he heard something as his whole world went black. Dav woke up three in the morning as he went to the kitchen for a glass of milk. When he got down, he saw Mike at the table with a full cup of milk and his eyes were baggy from a lack of sleep.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Dav.

"I had the same dream when my parents died and I feel like a basket case, I feel great," said Mike sarcastically.

"We better get to bed," smiled Mike as the boys went back to their beds.

When the sun came up, the boys got ready to see the therapist as Jazz waited to see the two boys. She decided to see Dav first, since she wanted to do it alphabetically.

"So Dav, you say you've been searching for your real parents right?" cocked Jazz as she jotted down notes.

"Yeah," said Dav.

"But so far, you haven't found them yet," said Jazz.

"Yep," said Dav.

"So tell me, what were your parents like from what you remember?" asked Jazz.

"I guess you can say they were weird, but they're my weird parents," laughed Dav.

"How do you know they're still alive?" asked Jazz.

"My instincts tell me," smiled Dav.

"Do you always trust your instincts?" asked Jazz.

"Always, my sister would keep my secrets, we had some down sides, but we came through," smiled Dav.

"How do you and Mikeconnect?" asked Jazz.

"We have alot in common; we love NASA, we're both stubborn and overprotective, we love almost the same foods, same eye color as you can tell, and once the same hair color, till he decided to bleach his hair," explained Dav.

"I see, I'm proud that you're still looking for your parents, but you also need to focus more on your books and class. It's true that you need to focus on finding your parents, but also on yourself and a way to pass collage," suggested Jazz as Dav nodded and left for Mike's turn as Jazz smiled and looked up.

"So Mike, you have a problem with telling anyone how you feel, cause of the loss of your family. You barely talk to anyone except Dav, you don't express your secrets, and you're labeled as an anti social geek," explained Jazz.

"Pretty much yeah," crossed Mike.

"You can't just ignore everyone and be mad at them because of your family's death," said Jazz.

"Well, you can't tell me what I can or cannot do, you're not the boss of me!" crossed Mike.

"I know you're stressed in alot of stuff, but..." explained Jazz.

"How do you know my life!" smarted Mike as he threw his arms.

"I don't know your life, but I know you stress alot seeing how grumpy you are, but you need to tell someone you trust how you feel. You can tell your friend," suggested Jazz.

"No I can't, he won't understand," crossed Mike.

"But you can tell me, I'll understand," smiled Jazz as Mike somehow felt like he could trust her.

He looked at Jazz and then smiled, "Just promise not to tell."

"My lips are sealed," smiled Jazz as Mike started laughing, "So you do have a laughing box."

"Yeah, it's just that no one has ever been so nice to me," smiled Mike, "till now at least."

"Well, I'll be ready to listen, and I'll help you, you can count on me,"winked Jazz.

"Ok, I'll tell you something I never told anyone," said Mike as he took a deep breath.


	6. Mike's issues

**Here it is, I love cliffhangers. I'm talking about my last chapter ok. Review please!**

Jazz sat down in her chair as the collage boy just laid down, resting his head on his hands as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Everyday at school I never talk to anyone, I always just go with the flow. My life is always a cycle swirling around like a top. My anger has nothing to do with my parent's death like my foster parents think, it's just that I don't trust anyone after what happened to my real family," admitted Mike.

"Well...why not?" asked Jazz, "What happened to your real family?"

"I told ya, an accident. There was a bomb inside and I was trying to find my family, but I couldn't find em. I looked everywhere and then soon I heard a bang and..." finished Mike as Jazz nodded.

"How'd the bomb get inside?" asked Jazz.

"S...Someone wanted to kill...my friend," explained Mike.

"Who was your friend?" asked Jazz.

"I don't remember, but I know some details," said Mike.

"What details?" asked Jazz.

"Well, she was wearing yellow and red, that's all I can remember," rubbed Mike.

"Ok, does anyone know about this?" asked Jazz.

"You're the only one that knows this," nodded Mike as Jazz jotted down notes.

"I see, is there anything else you'd like to say?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah, it's my foster parents, they're always nagging on me like there's something wrong with me. I'm fine, it's just that they don't understand my life, how I feel, and what I have to go through," said Mike.

"Why don't you think they'd understand?" asked Jazz.

"Cause they don't, they think I'm still in trouble with my real parents and I already gotten over it. I mean, I miss em and wish they'd be here, but I'm not troubled by it anymore, time to move on. Don't they know I already gotten through my worries, that I've got other problems to deal with," complained Mike as he crossed his arms.

"Mike, maybe you should tell your foster parents," suggested Jazz.

"I did Jazz, but they won't listen...sorry, I mean Miss Fenton," corrected Mike as he smacked his forehead.

"It's ok, I don't mind," smiled Jazz looking at her name tag.

"Really thanks," smiled Mike.

"So, why won't they listen?" asked Jazz.

"That's who they are, they think that every time I come home with a scowl on my face, indicates that I'm having trouble just because of my dead family!" crossed Mike as he suddenly looked down, "why won't they listen like you do?"

"I don't know, but if you want someone to talk to, you can talk to me," smiled Jazz as Mike smiled back.

"I never could find someone comfortable to talk to, you're the only one who listens to me and understands me. Maybe this whole therapy thing wasn't a bad idea after all," smiled Mike as he sat up on the cot.

"Ok, come back to me tomorrow, and we'll see how you do for the next several days," winked Jazz as Mike left out the door.

The foster parents came to see Jazz to see how Mike and Dav were coming as Jazz sat comfortably and explained. This was her first job and one of her students was her little brother who has amnesia and doesn't know that she's his sister, but knew she had to tell him sometime.

"How's Dav coming along?" asked the foster mom Jlora (glora).

"He's doing fine, but I'll need to meet with him tomorrow," said Jazz nervously.

"Oh, what about Mike?" asked Jlora.

"He thinks no one understands him, he'll need to meet with me for the next few days ok," said Jazz.

"Mike is a really good kid, he just doesn't have anyone to talk to," explained Jlora.

"Which is why he needs to meet with me for the next few days. I also need to meet with you too, he doesn't seem comfortable to talk to you," said Jazz.

"I know, he really misses his parents, it's troubling him so..." said Jlora.

"It's not his parents, it's his trust towards you. According to him, you don't seem to listen to what he says when he tries to explains his problems," explained Jazz.

"I see, when do you want me to come again?" asked Jlora.

"After my conference with Mike and Dav," answered Jazz as Jlora nodded and left out the door.


	7. Danny discover's himself

**Next chapy, here's some adventure in this chapter so it won't be boring and so I can show the villain of this story. Yes, it's Skulker, he wants to hunt Danny again and put his head on his pellet lol. If you ask me, that's pretty gross lol and funny.**

Danny was flying in the air and followed Jazz. During the conference for some reason, she looked sorta familiar, but he couldn't put it. He went invisible as he followed her to a very strange house he somehow remembered. He went intangible into a room that was dusty and dirty. He then saw a picture on the desk of a boy that was no other then him. Everything then just flashed before his eyes. His back was against the wall as he held his head.

"My therapist is my sister?" shocked Danny as he brushed through his snowy hair.

He knew for one thing that Jazz did look familiar during the conference for some reason. He closed his eyes tightly as tears fell out for a second, then heard someone coming up as he quickly turned invisible and then realize it was Jazz. She went to his old bed as Danny wiped his tears, made a quant smile, and turned visible.

"Looks like I've found you little brother," Jazz smiled out loud without knowing a ghost boy behind her.

"If you ask me, it's more like we both found each other," smiled Danny as Jazz jumped and quickly turned around.

"H...how'd you find out, I thought you said you couldn't remember your family," cocked Jazz.

"You kinda looked familiar, so I followed you here," answered Danny.

"Can I call you by your real name?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah, besides I like the name Danny anyways," smiled Danny as he hugged his sister, "I missed you so much, I could never stop thinking about you."

"I could tell by what you were doing," winked Jazz.

"So how long have you known?" asked Danny.

"Since yesterday," said Jazz as Danny's ghost sense went off and saw Skulker in front of him.

"Just like Lunch told me, the halfa finally returns, I've been waiting for your head as my pellet," smiled Skulker.

"Ok, I'll say it once, and I'll say it again...that's just gross," snickered Danny as Skulker punched him in the stomach.

"No matter, you won't be getting away this time," smiled Skulker as he kept blasting Danny ashe put up a ghost shield.

"He's getting better," whispered Danny as Skulker grabbed his neck, went intangable, and threw him on the floor of the lab by some beakers right where Sam could see as she screamed, "alot better."

"D...Danny?" studdered Sam.

"Uh, what's your name?" asked Danny as Sam blinked.

Sam backed off where it was safe as Skulker smiled,"I've grown alot more powerful then the last we've met."

"Oh really," said Danny as he formed a green energy ball over his head and Skulker stood in shock, "Well so have I," Danny smiled as he threw the ball at Skulker and he flew right to the wall of the lab.

"So, you're gonna cram me into your thermos? Ha! I'm so powerful, I can break through anything," smiled Skulker as Danny looked in annoyance.

"Dude, you've got six years of catching up to do," rolled Danny as he lifted his hand and it glowed brightly as you can now see a portal right by his hand, like what Dan did that time when he threw Danny into the ghost zone.

"What, you can make portals?" opened Skulker as Danny grabbed his feet and threw him inside.

"Yep, and I can do that, you think puberty only got me a new cape, please," smiled Danny as he closed the portal, "and I didn't have to break a sweat."

"Danny, I've got...where's Skulker?" asked Jazz as she looked at her floating brother.

"I can make my own portals," swift Danny.

"Then I guess you won't be needing this," smiled Jazz as she threw and caught the thermos in her hand.

"Yeah, but you guys do, just in case a ghost comes and I'm not there," said Danny as he then remembered Sam, "Say, I know your name, but what was it again?"

"Sam. Wow Jazz, you were right, he doesn't remember," said Sam.

"Yeah, but he should still go to my conferences," said Jazz.

"Well, why?" asked Danny.

"Your foster parents said that you and your foster brother need your conference, especially your foster brother. He really needs it more then you do," said Jazz.

"I guess you're right, I'll help him as much as I can" smiled Danny as he flew out the window.


	8. Dav finds his family

**Here's my next chapter, people have been asking me if Danny was Dav. I can't tell you, but you can guess. I can tell you if you pay attention to the two boys, then you'll know who it is. Just keep reading.**

Mike laid down on his bed with his eyes closed as he knew that everything he always wished for came true. He wanted someone who would listen to him for once and it was Jazz, his therapist, even though it was a bit awkward. Still, Jazz listened to him and understood him as heard running steps.

"Mike! Mike! I found them!" shouted Dav.

"Who'd ya find?" yawned Mike as he stretched his arms.

"My family! I found them, they're in Amity Park!" said Dav excitedly.

"That's great, but do you have to tell me this late?" asked Mike pointing out it was 12:00 am.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm just so excited," smiled Dav as he hugged Mike.

"Well...congratulations Dav, now would you do me a favor?" asked Mike.

"Sure, name it," smiled Dav.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!" shouted Mike as he covered his head with his blankets.

"Ok...sorry," said Dav as he closed the door of Mike's room.

The next morning was another day for the conference with Jazz as Mike and Dav got themselves ready.Jlora could tell that the boys were acting strange, Mike and Dav were excited about the conference, especially Mike, he was somehow off. They looked at the boys as they could see for the first time that Mike wasn't scowling.

"What's with the excitement boys?" asked Jlora.

"I found my family," smiled Dav.

"Really, how'd you find em?" asked Jlora.

"Jazz helped me," answered Dav.

"How'd she help you?" asked Jlora cockling her eyebrows.

"You'd be surprised," smiled Dav as he winked at Mike.

"What about you Mike?" asked Jlora as Mike winced and looked left and right.

"Uh...it's just that I usually never talk to anyone, and I'm glad I get to talk to someone for once," smiled Mike as Jlora shrugged.

The boys went inside the room, together this time as Jlora wanted to know what was going on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Skulker OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, looks like my tests are complete, he'll soon be a pellet on my bed," smiled Skulker.

"Are you sure it'll work?' asked Technous.

"I am sure, he may be more powerful, but that doesn't mean he won't in my trophy room," smiled Skulker.

"Are you sure you don't want me as your operating system?" asked Tecnous.

"For the millionth time, not yet," scowled Skulker as you can see a shadowy figure at a distance.

When you get a close view, you can see a ghost girl around eighteen that looks similar to Danny as she turned invisible.

"This is bad, I better warn Jazz or better yet, her student brother," rushed the girl who's Dani.


	9. Danny is unmasked

**Ok, this is the part where you'll finally see which boy Danny is, if you were surprised review me, I want to know how many I tricked.**

Jazz was at the lab after her conference with Danny and his foster brother, soon she saw Dani from the ghost zone.

"Hey Danielle, what's going on?" asked Jazz.

"Skulker, he's going after Danny, you better warn him," said Dani.

"But Danny's with his foster brother, this is bad isn't it?" asked Jazz.

"Yep, it is," crossed Dani.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO at the park OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mike and Dav were at the park with Jlora, they were waiting for Dav's real parents. Mike then noticed a woman wearing a yellow tank top and orange pants with curly black hair. He somehow noticed she was acting weird when she heard something, he heard something too as he had a chilly feeling in his spine.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Mike.

"You think," said Dav as he pointed at Skulker.

"Well, this is a surprise," Mike rolled sarcastically.

"What in the world is going on here, and who are they?" asked Jlora as Skulker shot some sticky goo on Jlora and she got stuck on a tree.

"Hey whelp, you think you can trap me in the ghost zone?" smiled Skulker.

Mike could feel the anger inside him as his eyes flashed glowing green. He took one step and snarled at Skulker.

"You think you can stick a bomb inside my school, so you can waste Valerie and make me go to a coma for a year thinking my family was killed when they already escaped, or was that something better then you thought. By this time, I'm ready to give you a punch of payback, I'M GOING GHOST!" shouted Mike as he changed into Danny Phantom.

"I can tell you that Mike or Danny has serious temperament issues," smiled Dav as Danny unleashed a ghostly wail that threw Skulker back into a ware house.

As Danny started fighting Skulker, Dani and Jazz started rushing in as they saw Danny fighting Skulker.

"Looks like we're too late," said Dani as Jazz took a step back, "I'm gonna go and help Danny, you stay here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO flashback the explosion OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny ran all over the school looking for his parents and Jazz. For all he knew, they could be anywhere. He could hear the clock ticking in his head as he called their names.

"Mom! Dad! where are you!" yelled Danny as he kept flying through the halls, "Mom! someone answer me!" Danny called as he heard the clock tick and he heard the bang of the explosion then everything went black.

When he woke up, he saw he was in a hospital, all he could remember was what he saw. A doctor came to him as Danny felt weird in a weird way.

"Wa...why do I feel weird?" asked Danny as the doctor came to him.

"You've been in a coma for a year," explained the doctor.

"A year! oh my gosh, this is bad," rushed Danny.

"You're also experiencing amnesia," explained the doctor, "Do you remember your name?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," said Danny.

"How bout Mike?" asked the doctor?

"Weird name, but will do," smiled Danny.

"So Mike, where's your parents?" asked the doctor.

"They're dead, I couldn't get them out I tried and ended up here," answered Danny.

"Then I'll get you some foster parents, there's a foster mother name Jlora with a J at the begining," smiled the doctor.

"Ok, thanks," smiled Danny as he fell back on his bed.


	10. The secret gets out

**Ta da! yep, Mike is Danny. I had a feeling that most of you were gonna go with Dav, cause it was mostly obvious to that. I was actually trying to trick you into thinking that lol, I just like doing that, anyway review please.**

Danny blasted Skulker with an ecto blast as Skulker kept dodging em. Soon Skulker pinned Danny to the floor as he smiled evilly.

"Now, time for your head to be in my trophy room," smiled Skulker as he was blasted by no other then Dani.

"Hands off my cousin!" shouted Dani as Danny smiled.

"Thanks. Man, it's been six years," smiled Danny.

"You ready to kick some butt?" asked Dani and Danny smiled and they both shot Skulker.

"Well...this is exciting, two cousins working together, I'll always have room for another head for my trophy," smiled Skulker as Jlora came in with Jazz.

"Ok, that's just gross," disgusted Jlora.

"I know," annoyed Dani as she and Danny shot an ecto shock at Skulker as he flew back to the wall of the ware house.

Skulker got up and shot a ghost proof rope around the two Phantoms as they tried to break free.

"I can't break free," said Danny.

"You think, I can't either," said Dani as Skulker threw them on the wall.

"Say good bye halfas," smiled Skulker as someone blasted him on the chest.

"Not exactly," smiled Sam inside the Spectra Speeder.

"Nice shot Sam and, what's his name?" asked Danny.

"Tucker! Tucker Foley!" shouted Tucker.

"Right, right, my other best friend right?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, man you got some serious catching up to do," rolled Dani.

"Maybe you should catch up on my wall pellet," said Skulker as Danny shot up with his hand glowing making another portal.

"Or maybe you should go back where you came from punk," smirked Danny, "Dani, would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," smiled Dani as she grabbed Skulker and threw him into the ghost zone.

"Wow dude, you did it," smiled Dav as he rushed over to Danny and he changed to his human form.

"I'm so proud of you little brother," smiled Jazz.

"Little brother?" cocked Jlora in surprise as Danny chuckled.

"Ta da, it ended up that my family somehow escaped from the school when it exploded. I found out Jazz was my older sister when I saw the house she lived in was where I lived before. That's why Dav and I were excited about the conference in the car," explained Danny, "I was trying to catch up on some things with Jazz, I hadn't seen her in six years."

"So that's why you were so excited," crossed Jlora,"I'm glad you found out your parents are still alive Mike."

"It's Danny," said Dav, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Dani.

"Really, uh who knew," shrugged Jlora.

"Speaking of families, mine is over there," smiled Dav as he rushed to his real family.

His dad was an older blond haired with blue eyes, his mom was a black haired with green eye, and his sister was black haired with light blue eyes. Dav hugged his parents as he smiled, then soon Danny looked at Jazz and hugged her tightly as he heard voices.

"Danny! is that you!" asked and older man with an orange jumpsuit who was no other then Jack.

"Um, I think I know you from somewhere," cocked Danny.

"That's Dad, and that's Mom," rolled Jazz, "he still has amnesia."

"Danny, I thought you were dead," said Maddie.

"I thought you guys were dead," frowned Danny.

"I guess we should've gone and looked for you inside the school," admitted Jack, "How'd you manage to stay alive?"

"I ended up being in a coma for a year with amnesia, while thinking that you all died from the explosion," said Danny.

"Well, at least you're back, and nothing's gonna take our boy away," smiled Maddie as Danny hugged his parents tightly around their necks.


	11. Epilogue This is a wierd family

**Here's my last chapter or more like the Epilogue. Review please!**

Danny at last,was home as he jumped onto the couch he hadn'tlaid on for six years. Dav came into the room as he took a look around and sat by Danny.

"So, are you gonna tell your mom and pops about your ghost powers?" asked Dav.

"Of coarse I am," answered Danny, "They're my parents, what do you expect?"

"To make up some the things you wished you could've done...oh, that's one of them isn't it?" cocked Dav.

"Yep," answered Danny as his parents came right in.

"Hey son, it's good to see you home again," smiled Jack.

"Yep it is Dad, more then you know," smiled Danny as he gave Dav a signal for him to get out.

"If you need me, I'll be back there," smiled Dav as he went out the door.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you," said Danny.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"Well, when I was fourteen, I truthfully have been keeping secrets from you and Mom. Ever since the explosion, I...I wanted to go back and tell you and Mom, but now that you guys are still alive, I guess it's time I told you," said Danny as he changed into his ghost formand Jack looked at him blankly, "I may have amnesia, but I do remember being named Danny Phantom, the ghost kid of Amity Park, me."

Jack stood there with his eyes wide open, he couldn't believe his son was Danny Phantom the whole time. He smiled at Danny ashe hugged his dad tightly, still in ghost form.

"I love you Dad and I'm sorry I lied to you six years ago," cried Danny.

"Danny, I love you too, ghost or human," smiled Jack.

"I know Dad, I know," said Danny as he finished his hug and Maddie stepped up.

"Stand back ghost boy!" smirked Maddie.

"Mom realax, it's me," rushed Danny as he changed into hishuman form, "I'll have to noteto never to lie again."

"Danny, you're the..." froze Maddie as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mom, I'm Danny Phantom and I'm sorry for lying to you six years ago. I know now that you guys are the most important influence in my life, and that's not a good reason to lie no matter how much you want to rip a ghost apart molecule by molecule," said Danny.

"I blame myself for that," rubbed Jack.

"Well, the whole you being the ghost boy is shocking, but I forgive you Danny and I can see why you lied to us, I would've been scared too if I were you," smiled Maddie as the whole family did a group hug.

"You know, this is a pretty weird family," chuckled Danny.

"I know, especially if there's a ghost boy in it," smiled Jack.

"No matter, I like this family, I wouldn't ask for a better one, not ever," smiled Danny.


End file.
